Sports helmets, particularly football helmets, have undergone substantial changes over the last 50 years. Helmets are retained by a chinstrap laced through buckles that snap onto the helmet. The buckles integrate ordinary snaps similar to snaps on a jacket. The chinstrap fixes the helmet in position and is designed to retain the helmet on a player's head. Current chinstrap buckles become unsnapped during game play on impact or by other game circumstances, resulting in helmets coming off during play. As sports such as football have become higher velocity contests, helmets are coming off at increasing and alarming rates causing potential danger to participants.
Youth players often lack sufficient strength to properly snap current buckles. This results in incomplete engagement and uncertain stability and retention. Youth players are also often unsure when current buckles are actually properly engaged as a definitive “snap” is often unattainable.